Letters of Hate
by sasusaku779
Summary: Sakura is going to marry The Uchiha Sasuke...but do the fangirls give up?


**Anyone else think I've lost my touch as a writer? I do...**

**Here's to...sasusaku...**

**Sort of runs parallel to Letters of Support but there are no mentions of it, call this a sequel if you want to  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

_Forehead Girl,_

_You know how I am an Ex-Sasuke-fangirl? Well, honey, I haven't lied, but let me tell you, that fiancé of yours…  
Wow, just yesterday I was walking down that one training area (the one you told me about) and he was there…wow. I swear I drooled. Those yummylicious abs were wow…  
Aha! Epiphany! I know now, why you've ditched my offer to go shopping over and over again! You probably were too busy licking those abs! Dearie, do remember chicks before dicks…though I'm sure Sasuke-kun's is pretty damn amazing…_

_-Yamanaka Ino_

_P.S. Never mention this letter to Shikamaru…I swear to God if you do…I will personally mind transfer your brain and tell Sasuke-kun all the obsessive things you used to (still) do!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Bitch!!_

_You dare try and take my Sasuke-kun away from me? I will not allow it! Until the very day he says "I do," I will fight for him with every breath of mine!  
I deserve him! I love him the mostest of the most! His name is in my head every waking minute of the day! His luscious body is seen in every sight! I love him so much; I actually have watched him through the very windows of the Uchiha home! I know his schedule by heart! I know what his favorite foods are! I know what color underwear he likes! I know he likes boxers better than briefs! I know him! I Know Him! I LOVE HIM!!!_

_-Karin_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_It is I, Ami, the president of the I Love Sasuke-Kun club. I have sent this letter reprimanding your acts. You dare choose to marry Sasuke-kun when you aren't even a member of this club? So I ask you to send your application in the return letter._

_Thank You,_

_-Ami_

_P.S. I expect that application to be sent by tomorrow_

_

* * *

  
_

_This is Fangirl_1 and Fangirl_2,_

_We are the cutesy twins who Sasuke-kun shall marry one day.  
You see, we are not selfish enough to keep him to ourselves. We are willing to share manly stamina, unlike you, who is planning on hogging that muscular body to yourself. We have devoted our lives to him from the very day we saw him in the hospital when we saved him from the Uchiha Massacre. You see, we are older women, but men like us, so Sasuke-kun, too shall love us the day he finally notices our living beings.  
We will not give up until he belongs to the two of us._

_-Fangirl_1 and Fangirl_2_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno,_

_Never mind what my sister said, I am willing to share with you, so keep me in your thoughts if you and Uchiha Sasuke decide to marry._

_-Fangirl_2_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno freaking Sakura,_

_I fight fire with fire…and I love danger, so watch your back._

_-Anonymous _

_

* * *

  
_

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…_

_I thought we had something special going on. I thought I was the one you loved! That hug you gave me the other day sent electricity up my spine and I knew you were the one! I refuse to give you to that Uchiha Sasuke. Personally, I do not see why it is the other girls fight over him. In my eyes, it is you, who remains to be the most beautiful human being ever._

_-Your faithful lover, who chooses to remain anonymous for the risk of being read by the wrong eyes is too high…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 635042_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 749902_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 843000_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 879023_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 920981_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 1000789_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 1298045_

_

* * *

  
_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_I Love Sasuke-kun…Hate you_

_-I Love Sasuke-kun Club member 1390007_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Konoha Post office has banned letters from ****I Love Sasuke-kun Club**** members.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura walked in with an evil smile plastered onto her face, carrying a stack of…papers?

"Sasuke-kun…I need a favor."

The next day Sakura and Sasuke stood outside on the wintery grounds basking in the warmth of the bonfire.

**...**

**Believe me, you guys, i am trying to regain the writing love**

**Thank you Wonderful most amazing BETA! **

**REvieW?**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
